


right where you left me

by remyjemy, themarauderswap



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character Death, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, M/M, Post-Voldemort's Halloween 1981 Attack on the Potter Family (Harry Potter), Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: pages turn and stick to each other, wages earned and lessons learned, but i, i'm right where you left meIn which death did come for James Potter, and beyond lies reflection and choicesbased on the song right where you left me off Taylor swift's album evermorepart 4/3 (yes four out of three) of the folklore/evermore marauders stories jegulus arc
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT ME BY TAYLOR SWIFT FROM THE ALBUM EVERMORE
> 
> LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur_wAcYDnuA
> 
> *  
>  Cw for character death and afterlife
> 
> this was a collab between rj and lee (the angst masters TM) and it is the final(?) part of the jegulus arc which includes, in order; illicit affairs, exile, and betty, so go read those first because they add a lot of context. enjoy the story !!

Death came for James Potter.

Greeting each other like old friends, James took Death's hand and followed. Passed over, some would say. But the ugly truth of it was…

James Potter was dead.

He opened his eyes and he was suddenly in the backyard of his childhood home. He looked around, not seeing anyone.

_Did Lily make it? Did Hari?_

“James.” A soft voice called out. 

James froze, instantly recognizing that voice. How he had longed to hear that voice again. _But why like this?_

James was terrified to turn around, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep himself together. 

He was about to say something when he felt him grab his hand. Tears immediately started welling up in James’ eyes and he turned, attacking the smaller boy in a hug.

“Merlin, I’ve missed you.” James whispered into Regulus’ hair.

Regulus beamed, “I have as well.”

James held Reg tightly, never wanting to let go. He was terrified that once he did, Reg would disappear. Vanish. Maybe this was all some dream, maybe-

Regulus pulled back and cupped James’ cheek, “You’ve gotten older.” He teased.

“You haven’t aged a day.” James said back.

Regulus smiled sadly, “Yeah… that happens.”

James snorted, “Still cynical, even in death.”

“Oh, you know it.” Regulus nodded.

James admired Regulus. He still had those beautiful, stormy eyes, gorgeous curly hair and a smile that could light up any room.

“So this is the Potter mansion huh? Didn’t think I’d have to see it like this.” Regulus said, a sad smile on his face. 

“Yeah. I’ve always loved it here. Lotta good memories.” James reflected. “Where were you before?” A smirk crept onto Regulus’ face and he grabbed James’ hand. The familiar feeling of apparition overwhelmed James but...softer. They materialized on the rocky bank of a crystal clear river shimmering in the sun. Regulus had a wide smile on his face and led James over to a rope swing hanging off a large oak tree. 

“Here, I’ll push you!” Regulus said excitedly. James walked around the swing and took a seat on the wooden plank, gripping the frayed rope. Once he was situated Regulus ran forward, running out the front, and taking his place back behind james. He whooped with glee as he soared through the air. It was pure bliss and for a moment things were _joyous_ and he felt _free_. 

After a few more swings he dragged his feet on the bank and hopped off the swing. Regulus was still smiling brightly. 

“Sirius and I used to come here, when we were little. It stopped after he…” Regulus shook his head out. “It’s been nice to be back here.” 

James nodded in understanding. He knew all about Sirius running away, having housed him. He took Regulus’ hand and kissed it, “It’s brilliant.”

Regulus turned and looked at James, smiling. His eyes darted down to James’ lips and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

James noticed the look and nodded a confirmation. He leaned in slowly, heart beating fast. He had waited for this moment since forever. He was finally able to be with the love of his life again.

They were millimeters apart and…

It all started to fade away.

James’ eyes widened and he started to panic, “Reg?”

Regulus was disappearing and…. _Oh fuck, oh fuck._

“Regulus, no!” James cried out, tearing up again. This couldn't be happening.

Soon, he was in a field of flowers. James looked around in front of him, not being able to see Regulus, but then…

“James?” A feminine voice said. 

James spun around quickly and there was his wife. _His wife._

“Lily… oh… oh no, Lily.” James’ world was burning around him. Lily was dead. Hari was defenceless, alone with…

He was interrupted by Lily rushing at him and tackling him into a hug.

“Hari lived.” Lily said, tearfully. “Our boy is okay.”

“I… wh-what?” James was overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to react to anything. Was he to be in despair about being ripped away from Regulus? Worried that his wife was dead? Happy that Hari was alive? He felt lightheaded. _Can you feel lightheaded in death?_

Next thing thing he knew, everything was black.

James opened his eyes and there stood Death in front of him.

Death was cold. Commanding. Fearing.

Death was death.

“Why? Why do you play such a cruel trick on me?” James asked, unusually calm.

 _Things work differently here._ A voice said, seeming to come from nowhere.

“How? Is my wife dead? Can I see Regulus again? Is Hari-”

_Hari is well. Distressed, but alive._

That eased James. At least that was real. “What about Lily? Was that real?”

_Lily is dead. She died protecting your son. She is what saved him._

James closed his eyes. Lily was real as well.

“And… and what about Regulus?” James said.

_What about him?_

“Is… why… can…” James didn't know what to ask.

_Soulmates, dear James. When one dies, they are sent to their soulmate. Regulus has waited to be reunited with you._

“Then why was I sent to Lily?”

_You are Lily’s soulmate._

James was confused. Regulus was his soulmate, but he was Lily’s? It didn’t make sense.

_You may see him again. You may visit whoever you like. But once you are ready, you will rest. You will be in peace._

“You mean this isn't it. This isn’t the end?” James asked.

_Not until you decide that it is the end._

“Can… Can I be with both of them?” James asked. 

Death raised his hand and suddenly, James was back in the field, two faces staring down at him.

“Bloody idiot’s only reaction to things is passing out.”

“I know. He passed out when we found out you died.”

“I saw that.” A laugh.

“You saw- oh wait, he’s opening his eyes.”  
James blinked a few times, and a worried Lily and Regulus were peering down at him. Regulus offered him a hand up and Lily immediately peppered him in questions and a kiss to the cheek. 

“I was worried for a minute!” She said, now smiling softly. “Hari’s alive, love. And we’re both...together.” Even in death her optimism shone through. “And here nonetheless! I used to come here with Pet and mum and dad. We’d camp here.” 

“That’s lovely. Want to have a look around?” James asked, extending a hand. Lily smiled but shook her head. 

“I want to look for a moment. Just remember.” She said. James nodded. And Regulus, nodded just so, smiling at Lily. She walked off into the field and Regulus turned to James. They both spoke at the same time. 

“I talked to death-”

“James-” Regulus blinked at him. “Well you have the floor.” He said incredulously. 

“I talked to death, and we’re soulmates. But Lily’s my soulmate too.” he finished. Regulus nodded. 

“I know.” He gave a sad smile. James wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn't well choose between his first love and his last. Luckily Regulus picked up. “Choose her.”

“But-”

“You won’t decide James. So I'm telling you to choose her. Don’t get hung up on me. I’ll still be here. But it’s you two.” James reached out to put a hand on his arm but Regulus stepped back. He sighed, eyes darting up at James again and he gave him a quick and tight hug. 

“I want you to be happy. And you’ll have that with her.” He said in only a whisper, but the words reverberated in James’ ear. _He understood_. 

Regulus loved him. 

James nodded, “Will I see you again?”

“Of course. I’m gonna be annoying you for eternity. It’s my job now.” Regulus grinned.

“Dork.” James laughed.

“You know it.” Regulus said quieter. He looked back at Lily who was still exploring. “Go be happy, James.”

“I love you, Reg.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourselves, the authors love you very much !! go check out the rest of the stories in the series !!


End file.
